À plus tard
by Wisely-san
Summary: A young boy was walking in the snowy streets. He was going to go to this place. Again. "See you next time" he said. NorIce. Sorry for the awful summary.


**Hello guys ! Haha ! This is my first NorIce ever ! And I wrote it in English ! o_o **

**What can I say... The title is in French, and that mean "See you later".**

**It isn't really happy and all... But I prefer writing sad things... I can't really write fluff or stuff.. =O**

**Oh and, if it's not really good it's normal ! I wrote it at 2 am... I wrote in English when I'm tired.. WTF ? **

**By the way, I can't really deal with Norway's character ! He's soooo difficult ! So, excuse me for the OOCness... **

**DISCLAMER : I own nothing.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**À plus tard**

**.**

A young boy was walking in the snowy streets. It was really dark at this hour of the day, but the boy didn't care much. It wasn't like he needed to see chere he was going. He knew those streets as much as he knew his house. He wouldn't get lost even in the darkest night, he would always find his way back. So, je didn't really worry about that. Plus, those streets were safe, he didn't risk anything. So, why worry ?

Whatever. The boy went to a shop, there, he bought a pack of licorice and then, went away. It started to snow really hard and the coldness was a lot more important than before. The boy hesitated to go where he wanted to, but after a few seconds he thought that it wasn't a bunch of snowflakes that was going to stop him. He was used to low temperature, so that wouldn't stop him. He was a Nordic ! He didn't give up. Never.

Then, he went to a florist and bought ten lilas. With all his flowers, he went out again and headed to his final destination. The boy shivered, he wasn't at his best. Not at this part of the year. Even though it's been a while, some wounds never healed. And this one hurt so badly. Like if, each time, a knife was stuck in his chest. It almost brought tears at his eyes. But, being the emotionless boy he seemed to be, those tears never fell down his cheeks. He always kept everything to him. And it was because of that the other left him. The other didn't want to see him anymore.. Perhaps.

The habitual crowded streets were now empty. No one but him was out right now. Everyone was with their family or friends, but not him. He as all alone in te dark snowy streets.

Well, he had his family and friends, but he didn't want to see them. It was too painful. And the pain, he wanted to be alone to express it. That's why he was going there. At this place, he could be alone.

Soon, he arrived to a graveyard. The atmosphere was really dark. But that didn't impress him. After all, he was used to this place. It wasn't the first time he went here.

He walked through the alleys to finally reach the grave he was looking for. There, he kneeled down, the memories hitting him as forceful as a bullet. He remembered everything and that hurt.

The boy remembered when he first met the other. They were childs and the other with his silver hair and his big innocents purple eyes caught his attention the first time he laid his eyes on him. Then, when they grew up, they started to act like brothers, but soon, the other started to go away from him. Like a butterfly, he coundn't catch him. He left for in native country, Iceland, leaving him behind.

They saw each other again, in high school. The two of them has changed a lot. The silver haired didn't smile anymore, he was cold toward everyone, and he was always alone. Of course, he went immediately speak to the other, but he he didn't listen to him. And that hurt him. So, he tried to install the brotherly relationship they had back in their childhood. He tried his best to make him call him "big brother", but that didn't work well. Each time he tried, a painful feeling was in his chest. And the silver haired was more and more distant.

He didn't understand, at first, why he felt weird each time the other called him "big brother", because, of course, the other always gave up after a few time.

And one day, he understood. He liked the silver haired. Not in a friendly or brotherly way. He thought about it during days and days, but in the end, he couldn't talk to the other without wanting to kiss him. So, he tried to avoid the younger teens. That didn't so well. One dayn the other caught him in an empty room, everyone had left to eat. He was angry, he could tell it.

_"Why did you avoid me during thoses past few days ?"_ the silver haired asked.

_"I don't now what you mean,"_ he tried to avoid the question.

_"Don't play dumb ! I know you avoid me, why ?"_

How could he say something like tha tto this poor innocent boy ?

_"Listen, I-I really like you,"_ he blushed saying that. _"And that hurts when you avoid me like that."_

It was way too much for him to keep his control. He went before the blushing teens and kissed him on the lips. And as quickly as it started he pushed away to see the silver haired reaction. He was blushing madly and that was really too cute.

_"Does that mean you feel the same ?"_

He cracked a little smile before hugging the other and kissed him again.

Then, everything happened quickly. They went on their first date, they entered in the University, they shared a flat. Everything was going for the best in their lifes, but nothing last forever.

Going to buy some licorice, the other was hit by a car. He was taken to the hospital. And he hadn't be informed before a few hours that his lover was in the hospital.

He ran madly to go to said hospital, there, the doctors said to him that the silver haired was in coma, that the accident wounded a lot of vital organs and that there aren't many chances for him to come alive. He didn't wanted to hear that. He knew his boyfriend was strong, he wouldn't leave him like this. Unless he wanted to.

So, he stayed by his side during two days without sleeping. The third day, he fell asleep, but was awaken by a long strident noise. Then he was pushed away by the doctors. He was still sleepy, so he didn't understand what happened. But, ten minutes after that, a doctor left the room and told him :

_"We're sorry. We've done everything we could, but it's over, he's dead."_

For the first time in his life, tears fell down his cheeks. He was crying because of his uselessness, because of what he just lost. For the happiness that wouldn't come again. A part of himself was gone with his silver haired.

After that, his friends never let him alone. They were afraid that he would try to die. They were right, he tried. But, all of them convinced him to not do so.

It took him a whole year to be back at his old self, his normal self. Two years to be able to see a photo of him and the other without crying or trying to break the photo or trying to die. And another whole year to be able to visit his grave.

He would go three times on his grave. His birthday, their anniversairies and the day he died. Today was the last one.

He put the pack of licorice on the grave.

_"I know you love this, it's because I want you to know that I will never forget anything about you,"_ each time he said that, again and again.

Then he put the lilas on the grave.

_"Because they have your eyes' color, and I love your eyes."_

And it was all. He stood up, kissed the grave and left.

_"See you next time. You never leave my thoughts."_

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Actually, it wasn't the End I wanted to do at first. Originally, there was a sentence said by Tino where he said something like "Poor Lukas, it's been fifteen years now.." and all... But I cut it because I don't think it would fit in the fic. **

**I know this thing is a bit weird and all. But I want to explain. Well, there, Norge thinks that it is fault if Ice is dead because he couldn't protect him or whatever and that Ice didn't want to see him again that's why he died. But, in my mind, he thinks that because he's gone a bit mad after Ice's death... It's really weird...**

**Then.. I think it's the first time I wrote something where just one of the two die \o/ I'm so proud of me ! **

**Well, what did you think about that ?**


End file.
